


Learning

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @oblivionscribe (OblivionScribe) to say what flowers my Lupa Lavellan would give to her Erin Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OblivionScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/gifts).



Erin looked up from his desk when he heard the gentle knock on the doorframe, and was pleasantly surprised to see Lupa leaning on it, her hands held carefully behind her back. 

“Inquisitor,” he addressed her. 

“May I come in?” 

“Absolutely.” He straightened in his chair as she stepped in, using her foot to push the open door closed.  _Hiding something, is she?_

“What’s that ye’ve got behind yer back?” he asked her. 

“Well, um…” Lupa looked down at her feet for a moment as her face flushed pink. “I was doing some readings on botany, and discovered that humans place value and meanings onto different flowers, for the sake of gifting. So I… I wanted to bring you some.” 

Erin’s brows shot up. “Is that so?”

Lupa looked up at him again, and nodded, her hands coming around from behind her back to hand him the small bouquet of flowers she’d picked. 

He took them from her, taking stock of the inventory: aster, pink carnation, delphinium, gladiolus, lisianthus, passion flower, a pink rose, and a violet tilup, all set against the backdrop of a giant sunflower. 

“Did I do it right?” she asked.

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Erin chuckled, “but if yer willing ta lend me that book o’ yers, I can let you know.” 

She smiled shyly at him, and he placed the flowers carefully on his desk, summoning her around to his side. When she was within arms reach, he grabbed her and gently pulled her down for a kiss. 

“Thank ye for them. Whether the meanings are right or not, they’re lovely. Not unlike yerself, Inquisitor.” 

“The door’s closed, Erin. I’m just Lupa here.” 

“Very well, then, my dear Lupa. Are ye free later?”

“For you? Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings were taken from
> 
> http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


End file.
